Our Blank Photographs and Pages
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: Things are finally working out for Mitchie and Shane. But who knew one little thing. Okay major thing could change their relationship forever. Threequel to What The Headlines Never Say and Noise Not Music. Smitchie.
1. Scissors

Our Blank Photographs and Pages

–

Chapter 1: Scissors

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: OMG ITS NUMBER 3!!! Lol. Im amazed we made it this far with the story. Ill try to make it as amazing as I can. Ps Im so sorry my chapters seem to get shorter and shorter.

–

Mitchie smiled popping up behind the sleeping Shane.

She smiled as she pulled up a pair of scissors.

Holding back laughter she grabbed a lock of his hair.

And cut it.

She smiled continuing this with the rest of his hair.

Cutting off each lock.

Every 2 inches at a time.

And she left it there.

And ran off.

Immature.

Yes.

But a reason behind it.

Always.

–

Shane rolled over feeling something scratchy.

He smirked grabbing it.

He opened his eyes.

And his eyes widened seeing what was in his hand.

Hair.

He sat up running his hands through his now nonexistent hair.

What the hell had happened.

All of his hair was surrounding him.

And he now had a butchered hair cut.

A short butchered hair cut.

Shane Gray doesnt do short.

Especially not kindergartener short.

And he already had a really good idea as to who did it.

He looked around the loft.

No Mitchie.

He popped his head outside the door.

There was Mitchie.

Sitting there.

As if she was waiting for him.

"Like your haircut?"

She was holding back laughter saying it.

"Yes I just adore it."

He rolled his eyes sarcasm dripping.

"Oh lighten up Shane."

"No. I dont do short hair. Ill never do short hair."

"Well to bad now you do short hair. Besides I needed to get your attention somehow."

"Okay what do you want Mickey."

She laughed.

Stupidest nickname ever.

Yes.

But it was one of those things.

Where only one person can call you by a stupid name.

She smiled.

"Okay."

"Okay..."

"Wanna get married?"


	2. Canada?

Chapter 2: Canada?

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Just fyi it was MITCHIE who asked SHANE to marry HER! Not the traditional way. That would be a cliché!!! Oh and I promise this weekend I will write long chapters. The only reason they are so short is because Im so jittery and scattered brained from all the school.

–

She leaned against the wall looking at his shocked face.

"Do you want to get married?"

He stared at her.

"What no ring."

She laughed.

"No."

"What no romance."

She laughed even more.

"We dont do well at romance Shane. Remember when we tried that."

He smirked.

He did remember.

That was the time they almost lit a restaurant on fire.

They dont do romance well.

"Your right."

"So what do you say. Marriage?"

"Okay?"

She smiled.

"Great so Canada it is."

"What."

"Lets get married. In Canada."

"Why Canada?"

"Because thats where all the cool drive thru chapels are."

"And you would know this.... Why?"

"Some guy I met at a club when I was in Canada wanted to get married. It almost happened but the Rabbi wouldnt let us."

"Rabbi?"

"We wanted to have a jewish wedding."

"Okay...."

She shrugged.

"I wanted to break some glass. Thus are the thinkings of a drunk ass 20 year old."

"Of course."

"So Canada?"

"Sure. But no jewish wedding."

"Fine no little jews."

"Good."

She smiled.

"To Canada!"


	3. Lies I say!

Chapter 3: Lies I say!

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Interesting and useless fact. I want a toothbrush that doesnt use toothpaste. True but boring fact. Im going to have less time to update. Factual and uninteresting fact. Because school and novel writing is making it hard to do.

–

Mitchie looked at Shane.

"Are you sure you dont want to have a jewish wedding?"

"Mitchie neither of us are jewish and I dont."

"Fine."

She sighed and went back to looking at the catalog available.

She laughed seeing one of the options.

"What?"

"Rock and roll."

"And that is funny.... Why?"

She smiled and flipped the catalog.

And on the page was a picture of Connect 3.

She laughed even more.

"Lies I say!"

"Keep looking and stop laughing."

"Fine."

She sighed looking.

And smiled finding one.

"I know what we will do."

"Oh boy."

"Oh shurt up. I could have been mean and done rock and roll to make fun of you Mr. POPstar."

He smirked and stuck her tongue out at her.

She just waved him off.

"I know Shane."

He sighed and pulled at the small uneven pieces of what used to be his hair.

"Question Mickey. Why did you do this to my hair."

He pouted looking at her.

She shrugged.

"I dont know. I guess I got sick of you have girl hair."

"It wasnt...!"

Stopped him.

"Shane dont argue you and I both know that it was girl hair. Besides I like a guy with a cute short shaggy haircut."

She smiled at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Or else I could have buzzed your hair if my goal had been to annoy you."

"Okay."

She smiled.

"Now anyway back to what I found we can do."

He sighed.

"Okay hit me with it."

She smiled and turned the catalog around.

"Oh come on Mitchie EVERYONE does that."

"I know but it would be fun."

"Its a impersonator."

"So why should that matter."

"Fine."

She smiled.

"Good. Because I already paid for it."


	4. Elvis

Chapter 4: Elvis

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Ive decided I am rewriting chapter 4 and 5. So heres the rewrite :D

–

"I cant believe you payed for this Mickey."

She pouted at him.

"What Ive always wanted to get married by Elvis."

"But Elvis is so overdone."

"True but I always thought it would be more fun then a big white wedding."

"Well I guess it is better than getting married in Graceland."

Mitchie stuck her tongue out and made a face like she had just eaten a lemon.

"Blah I always hated that place."

"Yet we are in Canada."

She sighed.

"Shane tell me something."

"Okay?"

"Do you really want to do this or do you want to just go back to the way things were before I asked you?"

He stared at her.

"Your kidding me right?"

"Well its just. It seems like you dont really want to do this."

She looked him straight in the eyes with a sad look.

"Mickey. I do want to do this."

"Really?"

"Really. Just no elvis."

She sighed.

"Okay. But you owe me than."

He smiled.

"Dont worry Ive got a lot to owe you for."

She smiled.

"Well good you realize that. Now come on. Lets go get married."

--

Mitchie smiled

All she could think was.

Thank god he actually wants to do this.

And thank god I asked him how he really wants to do this.

No Elvis.

But they did get married.

And they were both happy with the outcome.

Granted it wasnt a big white wedding like what a bunch of girls would have wanted.

But Shane was just happy to be married to Mitchie.

And Mitchie was just happy to be married to Shane.

Granted they didnt have any rings.

But they didnt care.

Who needed rings to show something like that.

After you get married.

Everything changes.

And its so obvious when it happens.

That everyone notices.

However.

Not all change is good.

But how were Shane and Mitchie supposed to know that?


	5. Reason

Chapter 5: Reason

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Okay so I know none of you will probably get this till tuesday or something but im still doing it. Also if it doesnt let you review just send me a PM.

–

A week later Mitchie was throwing a shoe at Shane.

Aiming for his head.

"Go to hell Shane! I mean it!"

"What the hell did I do!"

He dodged the shoe by an inch.

"And whats with the heels Mitchie!"

She smirked grabbing another one.

"OUT! Out Shane! NOW!"

He stared at her.

What did he even do.

He dodged another shoe.

"Why are you even mad at me!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY!"

"NO! I dont!"

She smirked grabbing another shoe and tossing it at him before walking out of the room and going into the bathroom.

"Shane if your not out of this loft in ten seconds I swear to god the next thing I throw at you will be a knife!"

His eyes widened a bit.

He run out of the loft.

With still no idea what he did.

–

Mitchie smirked leaning against the door counting to ten.

And opened the door.

And no Shane.

Good.

Did she know this was going to end soon and they were both going to go crawling back to eachother?

Yes.

Did she really care at the moment?

No.

Did she have a perfectly good reason?

Yes.

What was the reason?

He forgot to pick up the laundry.


	6. Shoes

Chapter 6: Shoes

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Sorry I havent updated. Oh well.

–

Mitchie popped her head out the door an hour later.

And there was Shane.

She looked at him.

"Hi."

He looked at her.

"What no shoes?"

She smiled closing the door and sitting next to him showing him her bare feet.

"Nope its all good."

"Okay."

"Im sorry. But you know how much I hate it when you say you will do something and you forget."

"I dont even remember what I forgot."

"The laundry Shane. You didnt go to get it."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Im sorry."

"Were both sorry."

He smiled.

"Yeah. And can I come back inside?"

He looked at her nervously.

And she started to laugh.

"Yeah come on. And yes I put all my shoes away."

He let out a breath of relief.

"Okay good."

"I shouldnt have even thrown them."

"Yeah that would have been nice."

"Quiet Shane."

"Okay."

And she ended up crawling back to him.

She knew she would.

She couldnt help herself.

Even if she wanted to.


	7. Trasher

Chapter 7: Trashers

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Anyone know how to make an elevator that is a pulley for a marble maze? And ps. Dont forget, you better remember these lyrics, dont forget oops i forgot the 50+ words, isnt that ironic, arent i hypocrite, didnt i say not to forget these words at all

–

Mitchie laughed as she sat in front of the computer.

Shane looked at her as she laughed.

"Mickey?"

She fell onto the floor still laughing.

He sighed and went to go see what was so funny.

He looked at the computer.

And then Mitchie.

"How is this funny?"

She stopped laughing.

Looked at him.

Shocked.

"How can you not find it funny?"

"Its not funny."

Her jaw dropped.

"It is funny."

"No these are ridiculous."

"Oh stop being a baby you just dont like it because they are making fun of you."

He pouted.

"No."

She pouted right back.

"Yes."

"No."

"Oh really listen to this. 'I already knew that they were a bunch of pretty faces but can Connect 3 get any worse? Seriously Shane was up there and had a full face of make up on. Talk about a chick."

"Not true."

She laughed.

"These are so true Shane. Live with it."

"Your not nice Mitchie."

She sighed.

"Shane weve gone over this before."

"I know, I know, your not nice but I still love you."

"And that fight is getting old after a while."

"Okay. And I dont wear make up."

She sighed and turned to him.

Stared him in the eye.

"Im telling you the truth right now Shane. Everyone knows you wear make up."

She sighed and went back to the Connect 3 trashers.

And continued to laugh.

While Shane sat there unhappy.


	8. Bark

Chapter 8: Bark

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: Listen up. This story is only at the beginning. It will soon reach the rising point and the climax. When it does you will know. But I need to write about a lot of things that will reach it.

–

"Oh come on Shane pleeeeaaase."

"No."

"Why not."

"Becuase I said no."

"But I already got him and I said yes."

"Well you should have waited."

"Well to bad."

"Besides why does you saying yes mean its a yes?"

"If I say something is yes or no than it is what I say."

"Then why are you even asking me?"

"Because I need someone to watch him."

"Well to bad."

"Boohoo for you. Because we are keeping him!"

"No your keeping him!"

" No we! Last time I checked we BOTH signed that license!"

The little dog in Mitchies arms barked.

"Not if one of us decides we dont want this any more!"

"Then why did you agree to marry me?"

"Because I thought it was a good idea at the time!"

"So what you dont want this any more?"

"Yup not at all!"

"Then get out of here! And this time I wont come crawling back to you! Good riddance."

"Im more than glad to leave!"

"Good then out!"

"Fine!"

Shane walked out of the apartment leaving Mitchie standing there holding the dog.

As he walked out she yelled at him.

"Im glad we decided this before I even thought about sleeping with you! You pig!"

He didnt respond.

But the dog barked.

But Mitchie had no idea if he was agreeing with her.

But maybe he was asking Shane to come back.

But if he was.

Shane ignored him.

And Mitchie was to busy cursing Shane out of the country.


	9. Kids and Stuff

Chapter 9: Kids and Stuff

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay two announcments. One if you like twilight go check out my rewrite of my story. And then also I have a new CR story :D. Its called Sk8r Boi so go look for it.

–

Shane was pathetic.

And he knew it.

He did that.

Yelled at Mitchie.

And walked out.

And didnt respond as she basically said she was glad she never slept with him.

All because of the dog.

Sadly even though they were married.

They didnt know everything about each other.

Like she didnt know he had sworn to never have another dog again.

Heck not a single pet that needs to be fed certain food on a regular basis.

He sighed.

Was he stupid?

Yes.

Did he know that?

Yes.

–

The dog licked Mitchies face as she groaned hearing someone go into the loft.

She felt someone bend down next to her and whisper ssshhh.

She moaned.

"Mm who is it?"

"Shh Mickey."

She turned a bit putting her face into the pillow.

"Mmm okay."

He smiled.

"Okay."

The dog came up to him barking.

He looked at it.

"No. Quiet."

The dog looked at him and started to nudge his leg.

He sighed.

"Lets talk pooch."

He picked up the dog and walked out into the hallway.

"Okay listen up. Dont get all close to me. Trust me its for your own good. Do you want to end up like Doogie, Oreondo, and Seniour Cardboard?"

The dog whimpered and jumped into Shanes lap nuzzling him.

"Stop it. Your like a kid. Im no good at taking care of kids or pets. Heck I once got banned from a familys home cuz I let their kid run with scissors and stuff."

Mitchie sighed from the door way.

"So is that why you wont let me keep him."

"What do you mean?"

"You just said 'your like a kid, im no good at kids and pets and stuff.'"

"Well I didnt say it like that but yeah I guess."

"Why didnt you just tell me."

She sighed sliding against the wall looking at him.

He shrugged.

"Cuz I had no idea that you would bring home a dog out of the blue."

"Yeah I guess I didnt really prepare you for that one."

"Yeah."

"But you do know this also means theres a lot we dont know about each other."

He sighed.

"Yeah I know."

She grabbed his hand.

"So how should we fix it."

"I dont really know."

She gripped his hand.

"We will think of something."

He smiled a bit.

"Your right. We will."


	10. Mother In Law

Chapter 10: Mother In Law

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay I have a huuuuge request for ALL of you. Go to my profile and go to the link that says CHOOSE ME! And when you are there vote for Ari N. And tell anyone you possibly can to vote for me. Pleeeeease do it. I would greatly appreciate it oh so very much. And for every vote I get I will add an extra hundred words to every single chapter. Yes. Thats right. So If I get 17 votes then thats right 1,700 words. So please vote for me.

–

Mitchie sighed hearing Shanes phone ring.

"Shane come get your annoying phone or whoever is calling wont get to talk to you."

Shane came running in and grabbed it.

He quickly answered it and walked out of the room.

She stared at him weird.

And shrugged.

"Whatever."

She crossed her legs and flipped through TV channels.

Bored.

And weirded out by Shane running out like that.

–

He came running back in two hours later.

And interrupted Mitchie while she was watching a sponge bob marathon.

"Mitchie I need...."

He stopped to look at the tv screen.

"What are you watching?"

She sighed putting the tv on mute and turned around.

"Well I was watching Sponge bob but congrats you have my full attention now so what is it you need to do."

"Okay so you know how we are still learning about eachother and stuff."

"Yeah."

"My moms coming to visit. The only thing is. She doesnt know about us."

"So your telling me you have a mom who is coming to see you and doesnt even know about us?"

"Yeah."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Meet her?"

She laughed a hollow laugh getting up.

"How about this Shane. You tell her about us. Then Ill meet her. But if you really have a problem with your mom knowing about us. Then call me when shes gone. For the meantime Ill be at the fashion square. Make a decision."

She grabbed her wallet and walked out heading to the mall close to building.

But she didnt take a cell phone.

Because she knew he wouldnt make a decision.


	11. Mommys Precious Little Boy

Chapter 11: Mommys Precious Little Boy

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Yay! Im finally able to sit down and get a chance to type :D

–

Mitchie sighed walking back into the loft.

If Shane still hadnt made a decision she was going to be pissed.

Shane saw her.

"Hi."

She didnt look at him just walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Shane. Did you do what I asked?"

"I didnt tell my mom if thats what you mean."

She sighed and turned around.

"Then Im just here for a bit and after that I wont be back until you grow a pair of balls."

"Mitchie."

"Nope. Im not hearing it."

"Just because I wont tell my mom about us?"

"Yes exactly why."

They didnt notice the door open.

"Come on Mitchie your being irrational about this."

But they did when a high scratchy voice interrupted.

"Whos Mitchie and how is she being irrational."

Shane smiled turning around and going to hug her.

"Mommy."

She smiled.

"Aw hows my little boy doing."

"Great Mommy."

"Now whos giving you trouble."

He sighed.

"No one mommy."

"Good because if someone was Id have to give them a piece of my mind."

Mitchie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Bye Shane."

The womans ears perked up.

"Shane who was that."

"It was Mitchie."

She smiled a bit.

"Well let me meet this Mitchie. Who is she a friend or something."

"Um yeah sure I guess."

She walked into the kitchen and was horrified seeing who it was.

"Shane what is this whore doing here?"

"What do you mean whore."

She smirked walking up to Mitchie with a wicked look.

Her skinny little arms crossing as her beady little eyes glared at Mitchie.

"I know all about you. Dont you even think about screwing up my Shane or trying to seduce him into your filthy STD filled bed."

Shanes eyes widened hearing that.

"Mom!"

"Quiet Shane Mommy is taking care of this. Now you better listen you filth Im not letting you ruin my Shane. Im appalled that someone would even be like this. But then again I guess you have your parents to blame for that one."

Mitchies eyes lit up with hatred and anger.

"Dont you say that about them."

The woman ignored her and continued to go on.

"And its even more horrifying to know that even after you knew you appeared in those magazines with all that vulgar information about you posted on it you continued to perform those vulgar acts."

Mitchie looked like she was ready to pounce on her.

Shane grabbed his mom unhappy also.

"Mom stop it. Or else your going to have to leave."

"Fine but tell me why this woman is in your house Shane."

Mitchie switched to a mocking look directed to Shane.

"Yes Shane tell her. Tell her how you are a spineless jelly fish. Tell her how all of it. Stop being a Mommas boy and tell her."

He looked from Mitchie to his Mom.

He grabbed his mom.

"Come on Mom I need to talk to you. In private."

"Good get me out of this filthy diseased air."

He sighed and rolled his eyes pulling her into the extra room.

–

Mitchie smiled as she heard him yelling at her.

And she whispered to herself.

"Glad he came to his senses."

She smiled as she heard her scream at him.

"I cant believe you are married to that filthy little prostitute!!"

"I cant believe you just cant be happy for me!!"

"Shes pregnant! You knocked her up didnt you!"

"No I didnt!!"

"Yes you did. I know you did! Because you always have to be the nice guy! Thats the only reason you married her! So she wouldnt look like she was a whore with a bastard for a child!"

"No I dont! And Im prepared to make it so I dont have to talk to you again ever!"

"Shane you have no choice. But you do have a choice right now! Admit shes pregnant or you get a divorce!"

"Im not getting a divorce and she isnt pregnant!"

"Shane tell me the truth this minute!"

"I am your just being to stupid to listen to it!"

Mitchie sighed knowing this wont get any better so went in.

"Shane just tell your mom shes no longer welcome here and deal with this later."

"Fine. Mom go. Now."

She smirked.

Than turned to Mitchie.

Stuck her chin up in the air.

And walked out.

Mitchie smiled.

"Good riddance to her."

"Yeah."

Mitchie turned to Shane.

"Im sorry about earlier and thanks for sticking up for me."

"No you were right I should have just told her and why wouldnt I stick up for you. What kind of husband would I be if I didnt."

He smiled.

"Your right I was right and your a perfect husband. Now if only that was true physically...."

"I agree with that when it comes to you."

"Well lets fix that."

A wicked smile crept onto his face.

"Sounds like a plan."


	12. Wish You Could Come

Chapter 12: Wish You Could Come

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Here is what I have discovered. Social studies is a soul sucking class. O.O Also have you noticed singers with long black hair and tight black tshirts are suddenly the new big thing for musicals. Hmm interesting. (and I know I broke my promise but ill make it up to you guys. Social studies is sucking all my writing time up.)

–

The next day Mitchie was unbelievabley happy.

The reason.

She got a email.

But why did this one email make her so happy?

It was a email she had been waiting for.

–

Mitchie squealed running into Shane excited.

She smiled and looked at him.

"Guess what!"

"What."

He smiled as she clung to him.

And squealed again.

"I got a job!"

Shane looked at her puzzled.

"I thought you already had a job."

"I do thats my singing job. But I dont get to do that one all the time so I want to do something else I enjoy."

"And that is...."

"I got accepted to a project in Germany."

"For what?"

"Photography."

"Oh."

She stopped clinging to him.

"Yeah. But heres the thing."

"Oh boy."

She looked at him.

"When I applied for this we werent together yet. And it took them forever to reply to me,"

She smiled.

"But they replied. And they think I have a real talent with a camera and I would be great. But you cant come."

He looked at her.

"Why not. Your just going off to Germany and leaving me here?"

She looked at him biting her lip.

"Yeah. But Ill be back on break every 2 months. The only reason you cant come is because we will be traveling and a lot of the time we may not even be in Germany."

He smiled at her.

"Listen Mitchie Im glad this happened. Your going to do great. It would just be even better if I could go."

She sighed.

"I know. But I can call you when I can and all that."

"I know you will."

She smiled.

"So your happy for me."

"Very happy."

"Oh and I leave in 2 weeks."


	13. Tautiana

Chapter 13: Tautiana

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Oh my god I feel so extremely guilty. I cant update till like.... sunday. And this chapter is so short. Im going to owe you guys 1400 words next time I can.

–

The news that Shane had only two weeks with Mitchie hit him hard.

But he didnt let it show as Mitchie left to go to the airport not so much later.

He wasnt going to see her off.

Because he wanted to pretend that their two weeks werent over.

And that he wasnt going to see her again until December.

Or January.

So long.

Sure only a few months.

But it will feel like a few years.

–

Mitchie smiled as she saw the plane land in Germany.

She couldnt believe this.

She was going to be photographing historic land marks and relics.

All over Europe.

Without Shane.

She felt her heart sink knowing this.

She was only going to get to see Shane on and off.

That was the only downside to this.

But she couldnt give this up.

It was a great experience for her.

And Shane or not she was going to make the best of it.

Even if it ended up killing her.

–

Sitting in the class that was mandatory Mitchie had no idea it would be so boring.

It was a intermediate class.

Which meant learning how to work with a real camera was part of it.

She was bored out of her mind.

And all she could think was.

"When do I finally get to go out there and work in the field."

t

At the rate it was taking them.

Never.

–

Shane didnt want to leave.

If he did it would be real that Mitchie wasnt there.

He didnt even want to leave the couch.

But he had to when he got a knock at the door.

He sighed getting up.

His mom poked her head in.

And smiled.

Then dragged a girl in.

"Hi Shane. Theres someone I want you to meet."

He stared at her.

"Out mom."

"No. Im glad to see you got rid of that STD bag. But here is a pure girl that I want to meet you. Tautiana. Shane. Shane. Tautiana."

"Okay mom first of all Im still with Mitchie. Second of all even if I werent I wouldnt want to be with Tater or whatever."

The girl just stood there being quiet.

"Shane dont be rude. Dinner tonight. Ill call you. Bye sweetie."

She smiled and dragged the girl off again.

And Shane shut his door.

Only in her dreams.


	14. Giggles

Chapter 14: Giggles

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Think this story is going to end soon and I probably wont do another story. Well I might im still considering it.

–

A month later Mitchie was really missing Shane.

Even though she wouldnt admit it.

But the fact that she was still stuck in classes and it was boring her to death was another good reason to leave.

And she did.

Which is why when she got back home she was over elated.

To see Shane.

And to finally be out of stinky Germany.

And to have a nice comfy bed and real food.

But her happy mood deflated the minute she heard giggling from the outside of her loft.

And it was a girl giggling.

She smirked opening the door.

And saw Shane.

His mom.

And a girl.

The girl practically sitting on his lap.

Mitchie scowled and slammed the door shut.

–

Shane wanted to go after Mitchie.

He had seen her.

And he tried to get up.

But his mom stopped him.

His mother who had been over every day since Mitchie left.

Who had been pushing this girl on her.

When he kept saying no.

She just pushed harder.

And the silent girl agreed doing whatever his mother made her do.

And when Mitchie finally comes home.

After being gone for a month.

She leaves the minute she opens the door.

And he hated his mom for causing that to happen.

–

Mitchie sighed curling up into yet another bed that wasnt hers.

But she was probably never going to get to be in her bed again.

All because of that damn Shane.

She knew she shouldnt have gone.

But she made a stupid move and went anyway.

And she didnt mind crying as she cuddled up into the cold white bed.

All she wanted to come home to was Shane.

And her own bed.

But sadly she couldnt even seem to get that one simple thing.

No matter how much she wanted it.

She tightened the comforter around her as the tears slipped down her cheek.

She wanted her Shane.


	15. Murdered

Chapter 15: Murdered

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: IM SO SORRY!! Ive been so busy lately but Ill make it up to you guys. I promise. Well Ill make it up to you the one person reviewing. Heres the new thing I got going on. Ill update TOMMOROW if I get more than one review. Tonight if I get more than three. Its just so sad to never get reviews. But Im compromising. And Ps. I never mentioned this but this story didnt directly follow What the headlines never say. In that one she was about 20. (I do a lot of age rounding.) And this one is about.... 4 years later I think? Im making her about 25. Yup. Okay.

–

The next day all Mitchie wanted was to wake up to Shane.

The one thing she hadnt done for a month.

But he wasnt there.

Instead he was off in their bed letting some other girl wake up to him.

Mitchie hated it.

Mitchie hated her whole life now.

She was actually missing the days where she could just fill a gap with alcohol and pot.

But now she couldnt.

All thanks to Shane.

But she was tempted.

So surely tempted.

Just to get rid of the hurt and betrayal she felt.

He had promised not to mess around when she was gone.

But he did.

And that left a burning hole in their relationship.

And all Mitchie could think was.

"Im in my late 20's and Ive only been married for a bit before getting a divorce. And I have no job. What am I going to end up doing with my life now?"

She wouldnt let it show.

But she was no Madonna.

She had no career.

She got fired.

She was to old.

That was why about four years before hand she had sent in a application for the photography school.

And continued to send it as time went on.

Because even before she got with Shane she knew her career wasnt going to last forever.

And she had to find something to fall back on.

She knew three years ago they were going to cut her off.

Thats why when she was with Shane she made herself better in hopes that it will get her brownie points with the photography school.

And because Shane had wanted her to be how she used to.

But she was ignoring that fact.

Two years ago she had her head right below the ax and she knew she had to work quick with finding a new job or else she was going to have real problems.

And a year ago.

She knew for sure it was going to happen.

She was asked to work less and less.

And eventually they just told her to go.

She was a wash up.

She only had about 5 years in the lime light.

And she had murdered them.

So now.

She had nothing.

No job.

No husband.

No house.

Nothing.

Granted if it hadnt been for Shane being a two timing jerk maybe all she wouldnt have was her job.

But he was.

And she officially lost everything.

But there was an easy fix to that.

She didnt care what any one thought.

Shane didnt care.

And photograpy classes didnt care.

So she would just do it.

She just had no idea how to get it.

Her dealer got arrested soon after she had quite.

Strange coincidence.

So she had no idea where to get her pot from.

But if she couldnt get pot.

She would just search for another outlet.


	16. Caffeine

Chapter 16: Caffeine

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: And thus I feel like a dirty dirty liar (bows head in shame) Ps going to wrap this story up soon. WILL I repeat WILL have another installment. Still considering if its the final one.

–

Mitchie could feel her veins pulsing as the caffeine raced through her veins.

She knew she was going on a caffeine craze and that her eyes were dilated.

But she didnt care.

It was cheap and legal.

And wasnt considered a drug.

Pouring more of the powder into the cup she didnt notice her hand shaking.

She added water and downed it.

She smiled as she felt the rush of her veins opening up and her blood coursing through them faster and faster.

She continued this.

Loving the rush.

Forgetting about everything.

How would she be able to focus to focus on the other things going on in her life if she was to busy focusing on how great this rush felt.

–

Hours later Mitchie felt even worse than before she had consumed all of the caffeine.

She groaned digging the heel of her palms into her forehead.

Curled up in a ball.

Who knew caffeine could cause this type of pain.

–

Shane felt useless.

He was just sitting there.

Doing nothing.

No one to talk to.

Nothing.

He finally got rid of his mother.

Although she wasnt happy about that.

She was smart enough to know not to test him.

Especially after his wife just stormed off.

Turned off her phone.

And wont come back.

And him knowing Mitchie.

That could never be a good thing.

And all he could do was think of the worst possible thing.

He hated feeling so on the edge.

He just wanted Mitchie back.

He just wanted to fix everything.

He just wanted everything to be perfect.

But then again.

Nothing can be perfect.


	17. Fool Card

Chapter 17: Fool Card

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Ive been procrastinating cuz I dont have a title for the next installment. Sad I know.

–

Mitchie sighed standing outside her... Shane's apartment.

She didnt want to be here.

But she had no choice.

She had to get her junk.

She pulled out her key and walked in.

She felt her stomach turn as she stepped into the main room.

All she could see was that perky blonde.

And she would put money down that the perky blonde was in the bed right now.

She smirked throwing her key on the table.

She wouldnt need it again.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag.

She wasnt taking all of her junk.

She would let Shane do whatever he wanted with it.

She stormed into the bedroom holding it.

And silently thanked god as she saw that there was no perky blonde in the bed.

Only a Shane.

She rolled her eyes.

"Your pathetic. What your girlfriend already left? Or does she have a fear of spooning."

She walked into the closet and started throwing her clothes into the bag.

Shane didnt respond.

"Oh get over yourself Shane."

"Why are you here. I thought you enjoyed storming out on me."

"Im here to get my stuff. Then you and your girlfriend can be all alone."

"I dont have a girlfriend."

"Oh really sure seemed like it yesterday. Or was the blonde sitting on your lap my imagination."

"There was a blonde on my lap. But she wasnt my girlfriend."

"I dont really care Shane. I saw what I saw and Im out of here now."

"Mitchie."

"No Shane."

He sighed.

"Mitchie. Dont do this. You know you dont want to."

She turned around feeling another turn of her stomach as she heard thosee words.

She didnt.

But she also didnt want to play the fool.

"No. I do. I dont want to stay here any more and act like I cant really see whats going on."

He got up and blocked her way out of the closet.

She could tell he was there.

Which just made it even harder.

She bit her lip blinking back tears.

"Shane go away. Ill leave if I want."

"Im not moving from this spot. You and I both know you dont want to leave Mitchie."

She shook her head.

"Fine then Shane. Give me one reason to stay."

"We love each other."

"I cant love someone who makes me play the fool card."

"Fine then. We will both be stuck in here."

He closed the door and locked it.

"You didnt."

"I did."

"Why."

"Because. Im not letting our relationship get ruined by what you thought you saw. So no one is leaving until you agree to stay."

"Fine."


	18. Sex Crazed Lunatic

Chapter 18: Sex Crazed Lunatic

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Okay its official. I give up. Im just going to call it untitled.

–

Mitchie felt like banging her head on the wall.

She wanted out.

But Shane wasnt going to let her have that.

She already showed she wasnt going to cry.

But she was on the verge of doing so from frustration.

"Shane please let me out."

"No. Ill do whatever I have to make it so you dont leave."

She smirked and looked at him.

"And how far would you go exactly."

"As far as I would need to go."

"Why cant you just let me go Shane."

"Because there is no other girl and even if there was I wouldnt want you to go. And I wouldnt make you play the fool card."

"Oh really because you already have."

"Im sorry Mitchie. She wasnt even supposed to be here."

Mitchie felt her defenses crumble as she listened to Shane more and more.

She bit her quivering lip and blinked back the tears she could feel coming.

Then she turned around.

"Mitchie come on. Dont do this. Please Ill let you out of here if you just forgive me and say that you wont go."

"Do you honestly promise you werent with her?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes and went silent for a few minutes.

Causing a pregnant pause.

"Okay."

Shane smiled and unlocked the door.

Well at least tried to.

He smirked jiggling the handle.

"Stupid door it wont open."

Mitchie groaned.

"Shane what did you do."

"I think the doors stuck and its not my fault."

"Oh god."

"I know."

"Could this get any worse."

"It could be a sex crazed lunatic locked in here with you."

She glared at him.

"Cute Shane. Very funny. But dont joke about things like that."

"Okay."

"Besides Im pretty sure you qualify under that category."

"Hey!"

"True!"

"Not!"

"You know it is Shane. Just admit to it!"

"Im not a lunatic."

"Okay you fall under that category without the lunatic part."

"Yeah Im guilty there."

"And that is why while we are trapped in here Im staying a distance of at least 5 feet from you."

"Oh come on Mitchie. What happened to the Mitchie that would sleep with anything wearing pants."

She flushed and grabbed a shoe.

And threw it at him.

"Ow! That hurt."

He rubbed his leg where the shoe hit him.

"You deserved it jerk!"

"Yeah I guess I did."

"Yeah you did."


	19. Bobby Pin

Chapter 19: Bobby Pin

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Untitled summary. This is the last time Im putting it up until the end of this story.

Summary: Mitchie and Shane have fixed every aspect about their jaded relationship in only a few years. Except for the fact that they dont have kids. Its every couples dream to have kids. So why doesnt Mitchie and Shane have one?

( I mostly posted this to see if any of you were smart enough to help me out so it doesnt end up being called untitled.)

–

Mitchie sighed as she banged her head on the floor of the closet again.

"We are never going to..Ouch!"

She rolled over to see what stabbed her in the back of the head.

She smiled seeing it was a bobby pin.

She jumped up and stuck it in the door lock.

She practically screamed when she was able to open the door.

She smiled landing onto the bed.

"Thank god! I thought we would never get out of there."

Shane couldnt help but smile looking at her.

She was just to entertaining like this.

He laughed lightly plopping onto the bed next to her.

She turned and glared at him a bit.

"Whats so funny."

"Nothing."

"No somethings funny. What."

"Just you. How happy you are. Everything."

She smiled.

"Why thank you. Now if you excuse me Im going to actually sleep in my own bed for the first time in a while."

"Go ahead I wont stop you."

"Good. Or else it wouldnt have been pretty."

"I know."

She smiled and crawled under the comforter.

"And that means to go away mr!"

"Okay Im leaving."

"Good!"

He laughed again and left.

He was just glad she wasnt going to leave.


	20. Mommy Dearest

Chapter 20: Mommy Dearest

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: 4 more chapters after this one? Sound good. I thought so. Okay. Now back to the story.

–

Shane groaned hearing the phone ring again.

And again.

And again.

He eventually just got up and yanked the cord out of the wall.

He already knew who it was.

And he didnt want to talk to her.

She could drop dead that moment.

He still wouldnt talk to her.

His mother was dead to him.

After all the horrible hideous things she had done.

She was dead.

And frankly he didnt really care.

–

Mitchie smirked seeing another letter addressed to Shane with rickety old lady handwriting.

The minute she saw it was from Ohio she ripped it up.

He already knew she had been doing it.

Heck he had done it a few times himself.

She smirked seeing a picture fall out.

She picked it up.

Looked at the exuberant red head in it.

And ripped it up also.

And threw all of it into the trash.

She was sick of hims moms plotting to get him with someone else as much as he was.

And they were both finally going to put a stop to it.

–

Shane opened the door.

And there was standing his mom.

Looking at him.

He almost let his resolve crumble.

But when she pulled out some more pictures of some more girls he slammed the door in her face.

The crazy old bat had come all the way from Ohio just to show him some pictures to try and talk him out of his marriage.

He didnt really care.

He was happy.

And Mitchie was happy.

That was all that he wanted.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Once again I am put in the role as a liar. I have magically changed my mind because well I dont want to be writing fluff. So thus is the epilogue.

–

Shane didnt want to answer the door.

Last time he did it was his mom.

But he figured it would be better for him to get rid of her than Mitchie.

Last time Mitchie did it wasnt pretty.

He opened the door.

But instead of his mom.

It was that girl Tautiana.

She was looking at the floor bashfully holding a brown bag.

She looked up a bit.

"Hi."

"Um.. Hi. I guess."

She looked down at the floor again.

"I know that I really messed things up for you and I just wanted you to know Im sorry. Your mom made me do it. Not the best excuse but its true. And I just wanted to show that Im truly sorry. So here."

She held out the brown bag.

Shane took it.

"You can open it now if you want. I dont care really. Just thought it would be a nice gesture."

He opened and pulled out a photo album with a smooth black cover and silver frame in the middle.

"I figured since you guys didnt have one yet. And most people get one when they get married. Well ya."

"Its.... nice."

"You dont have to take it."

"No I will. Its just we dont really have much to put in it."

"Yeah I figured that much. But hey you never know."

"Yeah."

"So ya I guess I will go."

"Okay."

And then she left.

And Shane closed the door still holding the album.

And opened it up.

Well there was already one page in there.

He smiled a bit.

He just couldnt help it.


	22. Sequel up!

_Sequel up!_

Shredded Papers

Summary: Mitchie and Shane have fixed every aspect about their jaded relationship in only a few years. Except for the fact that they dont have kids. Its every couples dream to have kids. So why doesnt Mitchie and Shane have one?

Go read it :D


End file.
